


The mask of the phantom

by zdravkozombiev16



Category: Adventures of Clan Shield
Genre: Magic, Other, Theater - Freeform, catacombs, man with a mask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdravkozombiev16/pseuds/zdravkozombiev16
Summary: I mean, I do not know English. The story you are about to read may be full of mistakes. I'm sorry, but that's all I know and I can do it. Thank you and I wish you a pleasant reading.





	The mask of the phantom

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, I do not know English. The story you are about to read may be full of mistakes. I'm sorry, but that's all I know and I can do it. Thank you and I wish you a pleasant reading.

The Castle of elves castle everything was quiet, while some music on organ not break the silence. The whole castle wondered where this music came from, so the Queen called out the clan shield.   
Dagar: Queen where this music comes from.  
The Queen: I just know it comes from the catacombs. We sent some investigators but did not find anything. That's why you and Paige will check out where this music comes from.  
The clan shield and Paige went down to the catacombs and they followed the sound of the music. But suddenly the music stopped and the clan shield did not know where to go.   
Paige: Do not worry. In the shadows I heard that the music came from there.  
While the clan shield followed Page. Vespasian and Zefira whispered.  
Vespasian: Zefira. Tell me, can we have confidence Paige.  
Zefira: Why do you think so?  
Vespasian: She can control the shadows and because she has black eyes.  
Paige: You can trust me, and in the shadows I hear everything and the music comes from this door.  
The door was ordinary and Dagar leader of the clan shield opened the door and there they saw theater and organ in the side of the stage.  
Dagar: What is this place.  
Zefira: I've never seen this room.  
Dagar: Listen to me, I have an idea how to catch the guy which playing the organ. Here's what we will do. I and Paige will hide in the shadows. You will hide under the seats.   
While waiting for Sebastian asked Zefira.  
Sebastian: Zefira. Knew he was under the castle there is a theater.  
Zefira: Not for the first time I see this room.  
The searchlight lit up and a man with a mask appeared on the stage, covering the right side of his face, and there was a sign of card spade of the mask. He started playing the organ, and then they all got out of their hiding place and Dagar said: Stop playing. But he continued to play. Then Paige created a black tentacle from the shadows and attacked him. But he escaped the attack. Then he pulled a chain from his sleeve and tied Paige. Sebastian created the whip and attacked him. But he grabbed the whip with one hand and with his other hand pulled out a play card and threw it in Sebastian and the card exploded and Sebastian fell to the floor. Then Dagar ordered everyone to withdraw. They all retired and closed the door behind them. Then the door was written "The room of Phantom." All told the queen what happened in the catacombs.   
The queen: What will we do.  
Dagar: I do not know what we're going to do. He defeated us without any effort.  
Vespasian: I think I have an idea.  
Dagar: Well, tell your idea.  
Vespasian: Well, listen to me. Arfeta can control everyone when they play. Why do not we use Arfeta to catch him.   
The Queen: The idea is not bad at all.  
The Queen ordered Arfeta to help the clan shield and Paige. The clan shield, Arfeta and Paige went back to the stage. Arfeta stood on the stage. The rest hid.   
Arfeta: Wait. What should I do?  
Paige: You have to play your harp and control the man until we catch him.  
Arfeta: What if my music did not work.  
Paige: Do not think so much. Play.  
Arfeta started playing and her tender music filled the theater. The man with the mask came and was possessed by the tender melody.   
Dagar: Paige. Catch it.  
Paige created black chains from the shadows that caught the man with the mask.  
Vespasian: Tell us what your name is.  
\- My name is Phantom.  
Arfeta: Ok. Now what. We will punish him only because it played the organ.  
Paige: I do not like Arfeta. But she has the right we can not punish him for that.  
Sebastian: Well, what must we do so that everyone happy.  
Dagar: Vespasian go and call the Queen, and we will invent something.  
Vespasian went and soon arrived the queen.  
Arfeta: Queen, you will not punish him for that.  
The Queen: No Arfeta .... I have an idea. I will not punish him and let him play the organ once a week. Everyone who wants will be able to listen to the music they play. Do you agree?  
– I agree to.  
And so once a week, Phantom played his organ and everyone in the theater listened to his incredible music.


End file.
